


you may take my eyes, but baby im not blind

by CactusNoClue



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen, I just think its unrealistic that charlie would just be ok with dee after That Scene, character analysis?, charlie is having an anxiety attack in this, he didnt want to do it but dee did?, no one is comfortable, set soon after Times Up, sorry chardee shippers, thats rape dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusNoClue/pseuds/CactusNoClue
Summary: set a lil while after Times Up, charlie struggles with being normal around dee again after admitting he didnt want to do it. dennis helps for once. dee tries to make amends and fails.





	you may take my eyes, but baby im not blind

Paddy's Pub. A dim, cheap, run down and _downright_ disturbing bar. Currently, only three people are inside the hell pit the Gang calls 'Paddy's Pub'. Charlie, 'playing' pool, Dennis behind the bar cleaning glasses, and Dee sitting across Dennis, squawking about something meaningless. Mac is at some LGBT help group, said he wanted to " _Talk to people who understand_ ". Frank is off...somewhere. No one knows, nor cares.

Charlie isn't really playing pool, even the _blind_ would be able to see through Charlie's bullshit facade. No, really though, Charlie is thinking.. for once. He can't understand why he feels as though he has spiders in his head and TV static in his chest. He's twiddling the pool stick in between his hands and knocking the pool balls around, and he feels the hairs on his arms and on the back of his neck raise. Charlie doesnt know why the fuck he's so alert and anxious all of a sudden, until he feels Dee's presence behind him. He's frozen, _paralyzed_ , as she sits on the pool table, _riiight_ next to him.

She has a coy smile, a simple quirk of her mouth. "Hey Charlie, what're you doing?" Dee says, a playful tone laced like poison in her words. Charlie can feel his legs prepare to kick and run ( _Why? Why does this feel so familiar?_ ) until he realizes this is _Dee_.

He could easily take her on.

He would definitely win.

( _Would he?_ )

Charlie's shoulders relax a little with this new realization and speaks the first time today, "'M playin' pool." He mutters. Unsure, anxious and slightly nauseous, he tilts his head towards Dee and briefly glances at her. Dee has her 'psycho killer' smile on. Her face is tense, unlike her body, which is (trying) to look loose and relaxed.

She's slowly leaning into Charlie and the shorter man feels violently sick as they make contact. He doesn't mean to, but he _very_ visibly flinches, whole body recoils away from her and Charlie gets a glimpse of guilt, anger and hurt as he glimpses at her eyes.

"Wow...No need to be a dick, Charlie!" Dee snaps, clearly trying to hide her confusion and hurt from showing ( _She's not very good, he can see right through the entire Gang's facades_ ). Charlie just mumbles a 'sorry' and quickly paces over to Dennis and the bar, grabbing a beer and flashing the taller man a 'help me' look. Dennis seems to catch on and grimaces when Dee sits right up and personal next to the shorter man.

Dee is dangerously close, almost touching but _not_ quite. It's almost as bad as actually being touched, maybe worse in Charlie's opinion. Dee is saying something, something that would make him want to projectile vomit everywhere, but he's too distracted. He can feel every fibre of his being aware of the fact that Dee is _Right. There_. He's so tempted to kick her off the stool and break down crying until he hears Dennis clear his throat loudly, getting both him and Dee's attention.

"Dee..leave him alone. He clearly doesn't want to talk to you, so go _fuck off_ into the back office or do whatever the hell you do here. Hell, you could even _go home_! You're not even working, AND you're distracting an employee with irrelevant chitchat. Anyway, it's not like we have hordes of people flooding through our entrance. So.... _Leave_." Dennis shoos, voice harsh and mean and _amazing._ Charlie feels stunned that Dennis would be that upfront, he thought he would just call her a bird and shoo her out, but that was _so_ much better.

Dee gapes at Dennis, expression betrayed ( _again_ ) and angry. "FINE! Fine! You want me to leave, huh? FINE! FUCK you guys, I just wanted to talk. Dickheads." Dee spits, leaving the bar in a half-hearted fit of rage.

Charlie feels a wave of relief wash over him as he watches her leave, a wave similar to the one he feels when he doesnt see any rats in the traps in the basement, or when he wakes up in the middle of the night and realizes the nightman isnt here anymore, and it was just a nightmare.

He looks to Dennis and gives a shy smile, "Thanks man, she was just bein' real annoyin', y'know? Gettin' on m' last nerve." Charlie mumbled, still recovering from survival mode.

Dennis looked liked he understood, head nodding and eyes downcast. He knew the feeling, the feeling of someones eyes on your back, the feeling of that someones hand reaching over to yours, and you pull your hand back so fast you slap her hand and whack several little keepsakes off her desk. Dennis couldn't go to the library after that. _Never. Never again_.

Charlie and Dennis sit in a tense silence, a moment of terrifying flashbacks.

And then Dennis cleared his throat and said, "Wanna get high in the back office?"

And Charlie, a growing warmth in his chest, flushed as he remembered what usually goes down when they get high together and replied,

" _Yeah, 'course dude. Always_."

**Author's Note:**

> SO like, I wrote this bc I always wondered how charlie could even interact with dee nornally after times up. like, charlie HATES j*ck and hes STILL in denial about being molested by j*ck. if charlie is uncomfortable with jack and doesnt even know WHY he is bc he repressed it so deep, then how can he even STAND being near dee if he ACKNOWLEDGES he didnt consent to banging Dee!!!!! 
> 
> anyways. yeah. thats y I wrote this. (we dont even kno if hes ok with dee anymore bc they barely interacted in s13)
> 
> (I kinda hope they show charlie being uncomfy with dee in s14)


End file.
